In a data protection system based on a client and server architecture, a server for data protection may perform data protection for a plurality of clients in order to verify whether the installation package for updating an application is valid. For example, the plurality of clients may install the application installation package so as to be capable of communicating securely with, for example, other central servers. In different operating systems, the installation package may take many different forms.
For a typical data protection system, the server generally pushes the installation package to a plurality of clients to avoid the plurality of clients having to install this installation package manually. Presently, the security of the data protection system becomes an increasingly important issue. Generally, for security reasons, the installation packages of different operating systems may need to be signed with a security certificate or security key. The installation package signed with the certificate or security key is then pushed by a data protection server to the client. To install the above-mentioned signed installation package successfully at the client, it may be necessary to import the security certificate or security key to the client before the application is formally installed, which may require a large amount of labor cost for a data protection system where thousands of clients exist.